


Insoliti amanti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [39]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lime, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sulla canzone degli Articolo 31: La mia ragazza mena.Veg e Vegus sono di Vegeta4ever.





	Insoliti amanti

Insoliti amanti  
  
Veg uscì dalla stanza gravitazionale, il petto nudo gli si alzava e abbassava. I pantaloncini che indossava gli aderivano alla pelle arrossata, rivoli di sudore gli scendevano lungo il corpo nudo. Chiuse la porta metallica alle proprie spalle e sentì un cellulare vibrare. Proseguì nella direzione del rumore lungo un corridoio, evitò una serie di jeans appallottolati sul pavimento, saltò oltre delle lattine schiacciate di birra e levitò schivando dei pezzi di pizza ammuffita sul pavimento. Raggiunse il cellulare, guardò lo schermo e vide dodici chiamate perse.  
\- Possiamo collegarci telepaticamente, Vegus. Mi spieghi perché ti ostini a chiamarmi di continuo? - si lamentò mentalmente. Tirò un pugno al muro, lasciando il segno e una serie di crepe.  
"Tsk" brontolò.  
\- Così non ti disturbo - rispose mentalmente il fratello, con tono gentile.  
Veg roteò gli occhi, spalancò la porta del salotto ed entrò. Raggiunse il divano e tolse i pop-corn riversi su di esso e si sedette, tra una serie di macchie di vario colore.  
Si voltò verso la televisione, su cui erano appoggiati un paio di boxer.  
Dal tavolinetto davanti prese una busta di carta unta, ne tirò fuori il telecomando sporco di formaggio fuso e un cheesburger. Se lo mise in bocca, masticando rumorosamente. May saltò sul divano, facendolo cadere di lato e gli prese il telecomando.  
I capelli neri lunghi le ondeggiarono intorno al viso, ed un paio di ciocche grandi quattro dita a cespuglio sulla sua testa le finitorno davanti agli occhi.  
Accese la televisione, Veg la spintonò e l'altra gli tirò un calcio. Rotolarono sul divano, Veg ghignò e la baciò. May gli morse la spalla, fino a fargli sanguinare la pelle. Veg le afferrò i fianchi con forza, fino a farle scricchiolare le ossa. May si tolse la cintura con le borchie e si sfilò la maglietta, rimanendo a petto nudo. Un rivolo di sudore le scese lungo la schiena coperta dal tatuaggio delle ali di un drago.  
Le iridi nere dei due si rifletterono a vicenda. Veg la baciò in bocca, accarezzò la lingua di lei con la propria. May si sbottonò i pantaloni, ricambiando il bacio. Veg si staccò dal bacio, le labbra di lei erano arrossate.  
"Hai fumato di nuovo? Ti puzza l'alito" brontolò. May gli accarezzò un ciuffetto di peli sul petto.  
"Smetterò di fumare quando ti toglierai questo abominio da scimmia" lo stuzzicò. Veg scoppiò a ridere e allungò un braccio, mettendolo sotto il divano. Ne tirò fuori una bottiglia di vino. May appoggiò la bocca sul tappo, lo afferrò con i denti e lo tolse. Veg si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.  
"Stasera ti allenerai di nuovo o posso sperare di vederti al mio concerto?" domandò lei. Si sfilò i pantaloni e Veg la spintono, raddrizzandosi, facendola stendere sul divano.  
"Dipende se viene 'ma. Lo sai che lei vuole vedermi allenare" disse. Le prese una gamba e le morse una coscia. Con la mano teneva la bottiglia, il contenuto si rovesciò per metà sul divano, inumidendo la stoffa. May vide la figura di un giornalista con un lungo codino sullo schermo. Allungò il braccio e fece esplodere il televisore, si alzò un fumo.  
Veg si sporse, le prese il capezzolo in bocca e glielo morse. May gli tirò un calcio all'addome, facendogli scricchiolare la costola. Il corpo accaldato e abbronzato di Veg si ricoprì ancor di più di sudore.  
"Lo odio proprio Gorin, vero?" chiese. May gli passò una mano tra i capelli a fiamma ed annuì. Veg gli leccò il capezzolo turgido sentendola gemere di piacere.  
"Non ti stancare prima di iniziare, vegliarda" la punzecchio. Le iridi nere di May divennero liquide e brillarono di riflessi bluastri.  
"E tu allora inizia, moccioso" ribatté.  
Veg le leccò in mezzo ai seni, le accarezzò con una mano l'altro seno, con l'altra lasciò cadere la bottiglia per terra ed iniziò a sfilarle le mutandine di pizzo nere.  
"Adoro avere una ragazza che mena e seduce come te" sussurrò roco.


End file.
